


Bloody Brusies (Error x Ink)

by baby_bean_toga



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allot of panic attacks, Error is tramatized, Other, dust is like a big brother to error, error has voices in his head, fresh got his emotions, hate me if you want, i cant tag properly, mentions of K-12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bean_toga/pseuds/baby_bean_toga
Relationships: ink sans x error sans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Nightmare snapped another one of Error's bone's causing him to scream in pain. "I GAVE YOU ONE DAMN JOB! AND YOU FAILED AT IT!" he snapped a rib off. Error was crying at this point. His hands were chained to the wall and his bruised and bloody knees were on the cold cement. His breathing picked up as he heard the many voices at him laughing at his pain in his head. Error's head felt heavy, his body was so weak. "Dust. fix his ribs. and take him to his room. lock his door too so he dont leave" Nightmare growled and left his dungeon. Dust went to his bleeding friend and knelt down beside him. "what did you do this time?" dust asked slowly healing one of the scarred ribs back onto the glitchy skeleton. " **d-didnt C-capTuRE his br0Ther..** " Was all the monster could manage to say. he sniffled weakly and moved some and immediately regretted it, his whole body jolted full of pain. he felt new tears began to fall. "listen. you know bo- nightmare gets upset about the little things. and only seems to hurt you since your the youngest one of us when they mess up. you NEED to try harder. i hate needing to see you hurt like this." dust spoke calmly and placed a hand on Error's cheek. Error leaned into the touch, whimpering. Once Dust was done healing Error he took him to bed, "g'night error" he smiled before leaving. " **G'niGht** " _

"Error." Nightmare began to bang and pound on Error's door.

It had been weeks since Error's last punishment. He's been doing very well with his work so he wouldn't have to go threw all that pain again. And, Dust has been taking over the punishments for him. Error hated it, but he knew Dust hated it too. Error's birthday was coming up soon, he could finally see his brothers without asking nightmares permission. Error went to his vent, which was connected to Dusts vent and began to talk threw it. " **D-Dust! i fInallY get to SEe mY brOthers!** "

Dust smiled on the other side of the wall, He was the one to convince Nightmare to let Error see his big brother and little brother. It has been nine years since he saw his family and has had no contact with them.

* * *

Hours passed and Error and Dust were still talking to each other. Nightmare never allowed Error out of his room unless he wanted him to. So error talked to Dust threw his vent.

"ERROR! OUT HERE. NOW" Nightmare shouted, opening his door and staring at the small monster. he gulped some and slowly stood up shaking. " **y-** **YEs sIR...** " he said slowly walking past Nightmare. Once Error was out of his room Dust peeked out of his room to make sure Error did not get hurt. Of course he did. 

Nightmare had Error against the wall, yelling and hitting on Error. Tears fell from the small monsters eyes. Dust pushed NIghtmare off Error but ended up getting thrown to the floor. " **D-dUSt!** " Error ran to his friend on the floor and rolled him onto his back. Dust had a big black and blue bruise on his cheek from the hit and he was coughing hard. Dust gripped Error's sleeve a bit and slowly sat up. "E-Error... r-cough- run.. p-please your n-Not safe here"   
  


" **I c_An-T l-EaVe Yo-U** " He cried softly. Dust smiled softly and placed a hand on the boys cheek, "i'll be fine. i'll c-catch u-Up. just run. P-Please" Dust begged. Error nodded and hugged his friend. Dust, in a friend way, kissed his head. "Hurry, h-he's coming" 

Error nodded and began running out of the castle, hearing his friend yelling behind him. "i'Ll ComE bacK foR yOu Du-ST"

He ran out of the building and stopped in the middle of the woods. 

_~~what kind of friend are you?!~~ _

_~~you just left your best friend with a murderer!~~ _

_~~go get him!~~ _

Error fell to his knee's crying. "I̵̠ ̴̰̈́Ḏ̴-̶̈́ͅd̵̪̾I̷͉̋Ḓ̴̽n̴̢͒t̵͕̎ ̴̜W̴͉̆ą̷̄N̴̮͝T̵̈́͜ ̴̭͆t̸̟̑o̵͖͝.̷̞̓.̵͈͂.̷̮̀!̸̰͐ ̶̰̃H̶͇e̴͈͠ ̷̬̉W̴̱͐A̷̠̎s̵̺̉ ̵̺t̶̳̚r̶̬̆Ỳ̸̥Í̶̳n̷͎͘g̸͇ ̴̯͋t̴̟̀ȯ̴̫ ̵̧̓P̷̤̑r̶̉ͅo̸̲̓t̴̪͝Ê̵̟C̸̗̎t̷͕̀ ̷̘m̷̥̉E̷̼̊!̷̦̔" error cried. He didn't know were to go. he's never left the castle by himself. should he wait on dust? or should he run. he didn't know what to do. oh god, he was gonna get caught. he was gonna be punished.

He was shaking, he took a breath and ran back inside the castle and looked around for dust. Error heard him crying. 

_~~in his room~~ _

_~~hurry Error~~ _

_~~Teleport you know how.~~ _

He shook his head looking around. " **nO... i-i** **can'T** "

He slowly walked up the stairs and looked around the long corridor. he held his breath as he opened Dust's door. "E-Error...?! I T-Told you to r-run!" he yell/whispered running over to Error. Error hugged Dust tight and had tears. " **I C-CanT L-LEaVE y-YOu again!** " error yelled. Dust shushed him and sighed. "o-okay. lets go. we need to get out of here"

Error nodded and peeked out int the hallway and began to run out the door. Dust followed behind Error. They didnt care were they went. they just ran. they ran as fast as possible out of the castels area. "Error make a portal to your family's house or something! We cant keep running!" Dust yelled, slowly running out of breath.

" **I-i CanT! I cAN't REMember HoW!** " Error yelled back. "Just t-try damnit!!" 

Error flinched from the swear and tried to make a portal. he tried and tried.

they neared a cliff, error finally made one as they got to the edge. 

"reddy?" dust looked down at Error. Error nodded and they both walked threw. 

Once they were in the nice neighborhood Error shielded his eyes from the sun. his legs hurt and he was tired. "do you remember which house is your family's?"

Error nodded and began to walk down the road and made it to a two story yellow home. a white picket fence protected the house and there was a nice blue and pink flower bed filled with flowers. Error took a breath and walked up the side walk onto the porch. he hesitantly knocked and waited. 

once he saw who opened the door, a dark blue blush covered his cheeks.

"Error?! Oh my god you okay!" it was ink. The smaller monster hugged His friend tight and hid in his neck. "we were so scared..." he whispered.

Error smiled some and gripped Inks shirt. "h-Ow's Ge-No bEeN?" He asked calmly. "He got better! he still has asthma but he's all better now!"  
  


Error heard a familiar laugh and he slowly peeked into the house. he saw him mom, Geno... fresh.. his whole family. Once fresh saw him he immediately ran over and hugged him. "oh my funk brahhh... y-your okay.! G-Genos been cryin and praying for you to come h-home!"   
  


error noticed something off about his baby brother. he slowly lifted Fresh's chin and saw purple tears on his cheeks, coming out from under his 'YOLO' glasses. Errors heart immediately sank. " **y..you got your emoTIons..."** Error smiled and hugged Fresh back slowly. "M-Ma! Geno! Errors home! he's back!"

Geno ran from out of nowhere and tackled Error to the ground and hugged him as close as possible. Error hugged back, slowly sitting up. "i missed y-you so m-much" Geno had tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face. he wiped his eyes. "i t-though somthing b-bad happened" Geno said trying to to start crying again.

" **im oKAy. im so glAd to be HOme..** "


	2. explanation

_"H-eLp! p_PLEasE!" A small boy was dragged into a cold and damp room, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "G-Geno!! M-MaMa!! FrEsH!!" He screamed for his family. Two taller monsters we dragging him by his arms. His knee's. npw bloody from being dragged on the rough black carpit. "i WANNA GO HOME!" He screamed louder. one of the monsters kneed him in the jaw making him cry out in pain. Why was this happening? He's too young to be a murderer. The two monsters threw him into a room. It was cold and felt damp. The small boy backed into a corner and looked up at the two monsters who brought him here. One had a big peice of his skull gone and had crazy eyes. then the other had black goop under his eyes and had a target on his chest. The boy was crying weakly as the two monsters left. The boy began to glitch as his eyes got covered in little 'errors'. he was crying harder now. Another little monster, Almost his age, Crawled to him. He gently set his hand on the glitching boys shoulder. "Hey.. Its okay. C-Calm d-d-own some" he spoke softly. the glitching boys eyes cleared up some as he looked at the monster. He had a over sized blue and grey hoddie on and a red scarf. his eyes were almost just like his own. He slowly calmed down. "you dont w-wanna d-desturb the b-boss.. h-he m-may hurt you" He spoke softly taking his hand off the boys shoulder."w-whats your n-name...?" he asked._

_"E-eRrOR"_

* * *

Error sat up breathing hard and sweating. he looked around his room and relized were he was. Home.

He slowly stood up, he was shaking lightly as he went to the fridge downstairs. it was almost five am. but he knew he wasnt gonna be able to go back to sleep. He slowly made himself a cup of milk and stood there slowly drinking it. As a kid he'd drink his milk on the floor cause it was cool and kept him calm. Now... The feeling scared him. His eyes made him think he was back at the castle. Being broke. Being abused and used. He began to glitch and dripped the glass it shattered on the floor. His head was spinning and his hands were shaking. he slowly backed into the corner of the kitchen and started to cry.

Dust ran into the kitchen and immidetly went to Error pulling him into a hug. "Error... E-Error. Its okay i s-swear your s-safe" 

Ink moved a bit in his sleep and then heard a loud shatter. He sat up and ran into the kitchen and saw Dust hugging a glitching and crying Error. "E-Error?!.. A-Are... You okay..?" Ink asked shaking. "do i-i need to get CQ?" 

Error slowly looked up at Ink. he shook his head and let Dust help him up. "I-iM f_1Ne" he said shaking some. "Ink, Help Error to his room. please" Dust said softly. "I need to check on somthing" 

Ink nodded softly, slowly helping Error to his bed. When Ink went to leave Error grabbed onto Inks arm. "do_Nt Lea-Ve" he whispered. Ink frowned some and slowly laid by Error and pulled him close. "what happened while you were gone ruru..." Ink spoke softly. "Nightmare... K-IDnapPed M-E aN-d BeAT ME i-IF i MisBEhAved" he had tears running down his cheeks again. "D-dUST iS The On-Ly oNE WhO pROtEctEd Me" He gripped onto ink tight. "A-And the c-cOl-d floor m-Ma_De mE tHiNk i WA-s g_OnNA Ge-T PuNNi-SHed AGaiN" he said glitching worse.

Ink tensed up and he looked down at Error. "Nightmare kidnapped you?" he asked firmly. Error nodded. INk slowly sat up and reached in his pockets trying to find his phone. "W-whaT ArE you DoiNG?" Error asked. "looking for my pho- found it" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat on the edge of the bed and began to call someone. "We have an emergincy.... Yea i know who took Error and has been torturing him... yea.. its your brother... get blue immediately." Ink hung up the phone. "Error, dont worry your safe now"

but what Ink didnt know was that Error wasnt safe at all. 

Nightmare know's Were Dust and Error are.

And no one can stop him Execpt his brother.

~~**_ d̶̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̯̲̞̩͖̺̹̻͕͚͇̳̗͖̞̖̟̱̠̳̮̟̬̞̹̱̘͈͓͐̌͊̃̌̊́̒̽̽͆̒̽̽̾͂̉̑͊͗͋͒͑̍͛̓͒̈́̉̌͆͂͑̒̾̑̕͝͝ͅṙ̴͖͙̹͚̳̪͔̰̼̜̩͌̓̓̎̇̂͊̈̿̒̾̋̒́̎̎̎̀̕̕̚͠ȩ̶̛̛̲̟͓̞̗̼͖͎̰̘̥̺̹̰̭̠̫̬̪̹̻̘̰̹̺̼̪̗͕̫͖͚̹̳̺̠̭̙͓͖̖̐̓͌̃͑̓̈̇̔̿̍͐̐̓͊̒͌͂̃̎͌͂͂̓͒̇̓͊̑̽̓̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ȁ̵̡̢̡͎͙̝͚̖̜͕̱̙̜̯̼̰͔̱̗͈̼̲̻̜̟͉̻̠̺̲̺͕̞͈̹̼̤̥̫͗̅̒̒͗͜͜͠ͅͅm̵̧̧̨̨̡̗̱͙̰̼͓̣̪̦͈̮̙̦͍̣̥̩͇͚͈͚͉͔͙͇̜̙͚̙͆͑̈̈͌̈́͆͗̔̿̍̓͛̃̉̄̓̈́͘̚͝ͅ _ ** ~~


	3. i dont wanna go!

_two small boys played together in the damp basement of a big building. The two boys always talked and would laugh together. They called each other brothers. One boy would always talk about his family back home and the other would talk about what his was like. Though he knew he'd never see his family again._

* * *

Dust sighed in a shaky way, leaning against the house outside. He looked around and felt insecure. Like.. the feeling of being watched. He saw his breath in the cold air. He slowly walked back inside the house, closing the door behind him. He slid down the door and looked at the clock on one of the walls, it was just now becoming six am. He knew CQ might wake up at that time or something so he went to his and Error's room to see Ink gone and Error as well. "Oh nononono! were did they go?!" he looked around the whole house and Immediately ran to CQ's room. he slowly opened the door to see the pick haired mom asleep. "m-ma'am. Ma'am!" he ran over to her and softly shook her. 

She slowly sat up and looked at Dust. "D-Dust? what Are you doing up so earl-"

"Ink and Error are gone." he said shaking again. 

"what?! Did you look everywhere?!" she asked standing up. Dust nodded shaking. 

"Okay, go wake up Fresh and Geno. we have to try and find them." 

Dust went and woke up the two other brothers and All four of them began there search.

* * *

It was dark and cold for the four monsters. They couldn't move. 

"h-hello...?" a small high pitched voice said with a small whimper.

"blue.. Oh my go are you okay?!" another voice asked.

"I-I cant move... ! i Can't see!" blue yelled, tears filling his eyes.

"S-HHh He- WiL-l HeaR yOU I kNOw WherE We ARe" A glitching voice said.

"were..."

"NiGhtmARes DunGeon"

Blue tensed then began to loudly sob. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"i..InK...? A...ArE yOu In HeRe?" 

a small kick hit the glitching skeleton in the leg. 

He looked over and saw ink by him. "HoW CoMe OnlY wE cAn SeE?" He asked the rainbow skeliton. 

"i dunno.. but the others are blind folded..." He whispered.

Error tried to go to at least one of the others but his arms were pulled back by chains. "He MaDe It So We CaN MoVe BuT nOt HeLp ThEm." He said looking at the chains on his hands. 

Ink tried to cut threw the chains with his acid paint. It didn't work. "H-He too my magic..." 

"mine too" blue whispered.

"SaMe" 

Ink looked over at the still unconscious Dream and frowned. "Dream hasn't woke up yet"

"BlUe TrY tO wAkE HiM"

Blue kicked Dream in the leg but it didn't do anything.

Error got flashbacks in his brain from past times in this room. He once again saw the blood stain on the floor from one of his many punishments. he bac into the wall and began to hyperventilate.

He fell to the floor and gripped his skull. Ink went to his friend and once he went to rub his back Error screamed, "N-nO MorE! DoNt ToUcH Me!"

He was shaking a lot and his eyes were filled with fear. Ink back up and put his hands up.

Error began to cry. "i D-dOn'T wAnT hUrT AgAiN..!" he began to cry.

"Error calm down your not gonna get hurt" Ink said.

 ** _"well... i wouldnt say that..."_** a dark voice spoke. 

once Ink saw who was at the cell door he gasped.


	4. bloody hugs

Ink began to try and protect Error, he held him close, not caring about the chains on his arms.

"S-Stay away fr-from him. Do anything to me but not him!" Ink screamed and held Error's face in his chest. 

" **oh ink, ink, ink** " Nightmare walked into the Cell room and pulled Error away from him, " **you can't do anything, due to you having no magic, Your just a walking pile of bones.** " he laughed, unchaining Error's arms and grabbed him by the back of the neck, dragging him out of the room.

Error was silently sobbing and constantly wiping his eyes. "P-Please don't hurt him!" Ink screamed. "Please!"

Error was shaking allot and looked back at ink, tears falling down both of their faces. "Error! I love you!"

Error blushed light, "I_i LoV-E yOU ToO!" error yelled back.

Nightmare took Error to a new room and threw him onto the cement.

Nightmare rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles, " **you know the drill, take your shirt and jacket off, now** " he snapped and opened a closet of all sorts of weapons, he grabbed his duct tape and a gag to make him be quiet. he grabbed pliers, bone cutters, and other items that brought tears to the small skeletons eyes. 

Error pulled his shirt off shaking and slowly and hesitantly put his arms up to be chained up. Nightmare smirked and kneeled by error and chained his arms way too tight. " **open your mouth** " he said firmly.

Error slowly did so as Nightmare put the gag in His mouth then put duct tape over it. Error closed his eyes, shaking.

Nightmare rubbed his fingers over each of Error's fragile and sensitive ribs. He then grabbed the of the bone cutters and cut off one of Error's Ribs. 

Error let out a muffled scream, wich made Nightmare keep snapping one by one off.

Screams filled the small room and blood leaked onto Error's grey pajama pants. 

Once all of Error's ribs were off, Nightmare Glued them back on and then moved down to Errors legs and snapped the bone's causing Error to scream louder, choking on the gag. 

* * *

ink was shaking some, he was helping his two other friends off the floor, he was able to pick pocket Nightmare and get his key. "We need to go find Error, now" he spoke with a firm and scared voice.

Dream rubbed his wrists and helped Blue off the floor, "how do you expect us to escape this place?! Dust and Error were lucky before. Nightmare only gets stonger and stronger, we'll be killed" Dream said.

Ink leaned on the wall and slid down it and hugged his knees, "I-I just wanna save Error... i promised his family i'd allways watch over him."

Ink had small rainbow tears falling. "I love him.. and i need him to be safe..." He cried.

Blue went and hugged Ink tightly, whimpering.

dream sighed and placed a hand on the door, "I think it's just thin wood, we might be able to break it"

Ink nodded and stood up, "move dream, I'll try" Ink said. Dream moved and Ink ran into the dor, nocking it to the floor on the other side.

Dream helped his friend up and the split up, looking for error.

Ink heard his friends screams and ran to the sound, he kicked down the door to see his friend being broken, lituraly.

Ink covered his mouth as he saw all the blood all over the floor and soaked into Error's pants.

Error saw ink and tried screaming for him. Nightmare noticed this and looked at Ink, " **well well, you escaped. i didn't expect you to see him like this, yet~** " he smirked and stood up. Ink backed up and bit and fell.

Error popped his hand out of a chain and ripped the tape off his face. he unchained his other hand and took the gag off, blood leaked down Error's mouth and down to his chin, "S-sToP! He DiDn'T dO AnYtHiNg!!"

Ink was backed up into a wall as Nightmare grabbed his leg and draged him across the cement. Ink kicked Nightmare in the face and ran to Error helping him walk, "C-come on while h-he's down" 

Error nodded and they began to run, but was slowed down by Error's snapped legs.

they had left a blood trail on their way to dream and blue. They all met up and used their magic to Get Home. Ink smiled as he landed in the living room of Errors house and saw Fresh in the kitchen getting food. 

"E-Error we mad it!-" Ink looked over and saw Error fall to the floor.

Fresh head the thud and ran into the living room and saw the bloody and broken Error. He ran to his brother and looked at his pulse. "Call and ambulance!" Dream yelled. Blue grabbed the house phone and dialed 911.

Fresh held Error to his chest, he looked down at him and looked at Ink. "what happened." he asked, his glasses were blank.

"I-It was Nightmare... H-He was beating Error and cutting his bone's and just hurting him" Ink said kneeling by them

Error weakly gripped fresh's shirt and had tears falling. "I.... c4nT B-bR34-Th" he whispered. Fresh placed a hand on Error's head, "I-Its gonna be ok broski, i swear on it, ma and geno brah are gonna have to meet us there, same w-with dust"

Error nodded, and before he fell unconscious, he could hear the ambulance


	5. snuggles

Ink's knee bounced softly out of anxiety. He was forced to wait in the Waiting area, away from Error's room. 

Only family was allowed in the room right now

Wasn't he considered family?

"Ink, you can come in now" one of the nurses said.

Ink ran into the room and hugged Error, hiding in his neck. Error made a weak groan and once he saw in he hugged him back, gripping his shirt. "H-hEy SuNsHiNe" He smiled and it made Ink look up at the other monster.

Ink had small tears in his eyes, "I w-Was so worried..." He said shaking some.

Error coughed lightly and smiled, "I-I'm fine, i P-AsSeD O-Ut FrOm BlOoD lOsS" He said holding one of Ink's hands lightly.

Ink smiled and slowly got on the bed with Error then noticed another monster on the bed, Fresh was asleep cuddling Error, (FAMILYYYYYYYYY CUDDLESSSSSS).

Error smiled, "He was cr-ying when i wok-e up. Then Fell asleep on m-me" 

Ink noticed the loss of glitches in Error's voice. "your glitches-"

"y-Ea, soon th-ere gonna b-e gone s-o whe-n i spee-k i don-t s-tudder" he smiled and rubbed inks head softly.

Ink smiled and nuzzled Error, causing the glitched skeleton to blush some.

CQ, who was also in the room slowly picked Fresh up off the bed and smiled, "Ink sweetie, will you need a ride home after visiting Error so i know not to leave?" she asked softly. "No Ma'am, I'll be fine" he smiled. Cq nodded softly, "Okay, then we'll be off then, bye Error, love you" she kissed Error's skull.

"B-ye momma" 

Once CQ left Ink nuzzled into Error's neck and held him tight. "I Thought I'd lost you" he whispered, his breath hitting on Error's neck. Error shivered some and gripped Ink's shirt. 

Ink looked up at Error and smiled, "I love you ruru.." he smiled.

Error smiled back and coughed harshly in his hand. Ink made a small whimper when he did and held onto him.

"o-Ow.." He groaned and held onto Ink. "I-I'm sorry i couldn't p-protect you... what kind of star sans isnt able to protect someone..." Ink whimpered.

"Even the best people c-cant pr-otect everyo-ne.. b-Besides.. I-I'll heal.. I'll be home i-n no time..." Error smiled and kissed Ink's forehead.

Ink blushed a little and hugged Error more, growing tired over the minutes.

Error Ended up falling asleep while holding Ink close. Ink smiled and slowly got up and teleported home, landing in his room. he sighed and removed his scarf and his suspenders. he took his ink bottles off and dropped them and slipped his shoes off and flopped onto his bed. He hugged his blankets and hummed from the coldness of them. he rolled onto his back and looked up at his ceiling and smiled at the design he painted on it. he slipped off his fingerless gloves and dropped them on the floor and rolled onto his side.

He sighed and closed his eyes. 

he couldn't wait for him and Error to be together After he came home.


	6. home

A few weeks passed and it was finally the day, the day Error could come home.

Ink was smiling as he was running to the hospital. Once he made it inside he went to the front desk, "I-I'm here for Error Q-Queen" he panted softly. the woman behind the desk smiled under her glasses and handed Ink a paper that lead him to Error's room. Ink smiled and ran to the room, avoiding running into anyone and opened the door to see Error sitting on the side of the bed. Ink smiled and jumped on him hugging him tightly. He nuzzled into Error's neck and smiled.

For the past few weeks Ink came in to visit Error everyday. Sometimes when he came in Fresh would be there asking for help with homework from school, or just to see his big brother. 

Ink held Error tightly and had a smile on his face. "W-ow you a-ct as if yo-u have-nt seen me in w-eeks" Error joked. Ink looked up at Error and kissed his nose. "I missed you and you can finally come home!" Ink smiled brightly and sat on Error's lap. Error had a small blue blush on his cheeks as he smiled back and pet Ink's head. "I know in-ky.. Mom and my bro's are gonna be here soon to take me home, s-o we can talk for a little bit, just me a-nd you" he smiled. Ink had a small rainbow blush on his cheeks and he smiled up at Error. Error looked into Ink's rainbow shaped eyes and slowly pulled him closer. Ink blushed harder and slowly pulled Error into a loving kiss. Error slightly melted into the kiss and held onto Ink's back. he kept the other small boy close so there chests could touch. Ink slowly pulled away and smiled, wiping his chin off. Error smiled and rubbed Inks waist and slowly stood up but almost fell, not used to standing yet so he fell a bit. Ink helped him up and walked him out of the room to be greeted by Assy and Fresh. Error looked at the two then saw Geno and CQ not there. "W-Weres-"

"Ma had to take geno brah to the doc's for a small check up, don't worry yourself out he'll be fine" Fresh smiled and had slight doubt in his eyes but they were covered by his glasses. Error nodded and laid his head on Ink and yawned. "C-an we g-o home now..? the s-mell of this place is making m-e feel sic-k" Error whined some. Assy nodded. "Do you need help to the car?" 

"n-O i got it" he smiled and slowly let go of Ink, but continued to hold his hand. Ink smiled and kissed Error's cheek. Error smiled and followed Fresh and Assy to the car and slowly climbed inside when they got to it. Error grabbed Ink's hand helping him into the car and began to cuddle him.

Fresh smiled at the two behind him and and leaned back.

* * *

It was almost noon and they were still stuck in traffic. they left the hospital at nine. whats taking so long?

Error was messing with his dolls and Ink was drawing. Ink slightly coughed and groaned. Assy looked back at the artist, "what's wrong kiddo?"

"i don't feel so good.." (mr stark.. i don't feel so good-) Ink coughed again and covered his mouth as he puked up a bit of... well, ink.

Error immediately opened one of the back windows and helped Ink lean out. 

Fresh, up in the front, shivered from the sounds and covered his non existent ears.

Assy frowned a bit, "you probably got car sick.. and probably from dehydration and how hot it is" he said slowly turning around to look at the sick monster. 

Error used his scarf to wipe Ink's mouth clean and hugged him softly. "Assy.. how muc-h long-er do we have to b-e in traffic..?" Error asked beginning to glitch. Assy looked ahead of all the cars. "Probably a while more. probably another half hour"

Error leaned back and let Ink lay on his lap. "Inky t-take a na-p, it ma-y help" he smiled and pet the small boys head to calm him. Ink nodded softly, slowly drifting to sleep.

Error smiled and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

_"Error?! Error wake up!!"_

_"what happened?!"_

_"M-Mom! i don't Know but There was a accident and Error wont wake up!"_

Ink gripped his scarf and dove inside the flaming car. He coughed from all the smoke and dragged his friend out.

Ink was pretty scratched up and bruised but he was okay. Ink took a breath and laid Error on the grass. He laid his head on Error's chest, trying to listen for a soul beat. 

Ink began to Give Error mouth to mouth, trying to wake his friend up. 

When Ink got him up error woke up with a gasp and began to cough. Geno ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Ohmygodiwassoscared" he said and had tears in his eyes as he released his brother. Error looked up at Geno then saw the car flipped and smoking. "Assy had just barely made it out with Fresh and Ink as as he went to go in for you The car began to smoke" CQ said holding her youngest close to her chest, he bright clothes, now dark because of the smoke.

Error groaned and slowly stood up, "what the h-ell happ-end?" he asked. 

"Someone drove into the side of the car out of nowhere! we almost died!" Ink yelled

Error wipe's the black dust off Inks face and looked around. "We need to g-et home... I do-nt think WeRe saf-e A-Nymor-e" Error looked at Everyone then sighed. "I t-hink nightmare is trying to make m-e and dus-t go back.."

CQ's grip on Fresh tightened. "We need to move, Somewhere far away"

Error nodded in harmony with the others.

"We need to stay away from him. We should go upstate"

"No... we need to move further. I have an Idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas for were they should move to so they can be safe


	7. moving away

Fresh walked into his school, knowing it was his last day to see all of his friends here. He walked slowly down the hall, gripping his backpacks strings. His eyes were full of sadness under his large YOLO glasses. he had a smile on his face so no one would be worried about him. Once he made it into his class, he was greeted by his many friends. His smile grew bit bigger but then faded once he remembered this was his last day. One of his friends, who was Papyrus and Mettatons child Impact, noticed his frown and walked over. "Hey fresh are you alright..?" he asked softly looking into Fresh's glasses. Fresh made a fake smile on his face. "Of course broski! I'm totes rad!" he said sitting at his desk.

Impact sat at his desk next to his friend. "I know you're lying. Dad taught me about how to sense lying" He said.

Fresh's glasses went blank as he looked down. "I'll tell ya at lunch bro" He smiled back up at his friend. Impact nodded and pulled out his notebook. fresh sighed and laid back. All these new emotions were hurting his head. Happiness mainly. It hurt his face to laugh if he did it too hard and it hurt his eyes when he cried. But right now.... He didn't know what to feel. His brother and friend were being hunted down.. His family isn't safe anymore. And he was gonna lose his friend from school. He was... Overwhelmed, his mother said. That was the word. He would now go home to... His brothers being scared. Error no longer going to school, scared that he may be taken from it again. 

Fresh gripped the rim of his shirt as he was thinking. What if Error was taken from his family again? What if he was hurt worse than he was when he came home? 

"Fresh. Are you thinking of anything more important than my class?!" The teacher, Mr.Red, asked. Fresh nodded silently looking into the teachers dead, red eyes. "Would you like to share it with the class cause if its more important then we should-" Fresh cut him off. "N-No... I... don't think its any of your guy's business" He said still looking down.

Mr. Red looked down at Fresh then began to continue teaching. Fresh continued thinking. He was scared of what might happen. His head began to feel heavy. His stomach turned as he thought the bad stuff. he coughed and groaned. "S-Sir Can I-I go to the restroom" He asked softly, trying to sound netral. "Hurry up" 

Fresh nodded and ran out of the room, making it to the bathroom he went into a stall and puked, groaning weakly. "o..ow.."

He coughed again and slowly stood up as he flushed down what he coughed up. He looked into the mirror and took off his glasses. he coughed into the sink and looked at his eyes, one of his purple eyelights were turning white again and was misshapen. Looked like a upside down heart. 

Fresh's ears (?) began to ring as he felt dizzy again. He gripped his skull as he fell to the floor. 

* * *

Error waited outside of Fresh's school. Shaking lightly as he saw all the kids running out going to their family or onto the bus.

Once Error saw Fresh, he was hugged tightly by the small boy. Fresh shoved his face into Error's chest and gripped his shirt. "Wow... Fresh you alright...?"

Fresh shook his head.

Error knelt to Fresh's height and felt his head, feeling that it was slightly warm he made a small hum. "you look like you were sick."

Fresh wiped his eyes, whimpering. "wait where are your glasses?" Error now realized the large YOLO glasses that Fresh always wore were gone. "b..bathroom.. I Accidentally left them!" Fresh tried to run back into the building but Error picked him up and held him slightly. "We can get you new ones. Oka-"

"NO! I need those ones!!" Fresh yelled.

Error sighed. "fine. lets go in through the office."

As Error began to walk to the office with Fresh, his grip tightened around the small boy's hand.

Fresh looked up at his elder brother, worried, but knew what Error was nervous about.

12 years back Error was taken from the school playground by one of the former students. That student dragged Error to a large car out in the front and Error was missing since.

When Error still see's the old missing photos of him, he can feel a shiver go down his back.

Once they made it into the Office, the secretary went into the lost and found and found Fresh's glasses and gave them back.

* * *

Assy wipes the sweat off his head as he put one of the last boxes on the moving truck. Geno, was hugging sugar bye and wasnt reddy to leave his friend, but, he had to so his family would be safe.

CQ, was walking around the house and was smiling some, as she saw the kids height on one of the walls.

Once Error and Fresh made it back, Fresh ran into the house and hugged his mom. CQ smiled and rubbed Fresh's head and picked him up. "How was school?" she asked softly. Fresh smiled, "good!"

he _lied_

CQ smiled and kissed Fresh's head and set him down. "We packed your room for you and Error let out your pillow, and your furby." Cq smiled softly and sat on one of the stairs and saw a dark red blood stain soaked into the carpet. She frowned at the remembrance and sighed. Fresh removed his backpack off himself and went over and hugged his mother.

CQ smiled and hugged her son back and received a nuzzle in return.

"Mom! What our new address gonna b-" Geno popped his head into the empty home to see a mother and son hug. He smiled. He turned around to ask Assy and gave sugar the address. 

Cq stood up and placed Fresh into the car and placed the rainbow pillow behind Fresh and handed him the blue and yellow furby.

Error got into the back seat of the car and smiled lightly as Ink and Dust sat by him. "I'm surprised commit let you come live with us" Geno said softly as he sat in the front and put on his seat belt.

Ink smiled and nuzzled Error's shoulder, "Me too" He hummed. Error had a small blush on his cheeks as he hugged Ink tight and yawned some. "Sleep Error. you deserve it" Ink said. Error nodded and fell asleep, his head on Fresh from the movement of the car.

they were finally safe.

_for now_


	8. Chapter 8

Error slowly opened his eyes from his slumber. He looked around the small car to see CQ still driving and Geno, Fresh, Ink, and Dust where all asleep. Error made a glitched groan and slowly sat up. "m..momma..?" he whispered. "Yes sweetie?" 

"W-When are we g-going to get to the new house...?" Error rubbed his eyes slightly. CQ yawned lightly and was still following Assy in the moving truck. "Soon hun. We Are a few states away from our old home, so we're gonna be there in about half an hour"

Error nodded and snuggled into Ink and held him close. He heard a light groan in Dusts direction to see a look of discomfort on his face. Error softly shook Dusts shoulder. Dusts eyes slowly opened as he yawned. "W-whaaat" he rubbed his eyes groaning. Error shushed him, "Dust, go lay in the back seat to sleep, please, you seem uncomfortable" Error spoke lightly, softly petting Inks head.

Dust nodded softly and yawned again and slowly climbed into the back seat and slept. Error softly kissed Inks head and slowly fell asleep with his head on Fresh's lap.

CQ smiled in the mirror at her sleeping boys. Even though Ink wasn't her son, sh treated him like one. Same with Dust, Dust had told her that Nightmare Killed his family, same with his brother, then took him when he was two. CQ felt bad for the boy and would treat him as her own. She loved being able to be called, 'mom' by the poor child. 

* * *

when they made it to the new home CQ and ass took the kids beds inside and began to put them together so the kids could sleep while to two adults worked.

CQ put Ink and Error's bed together. They said they wanted to share a bed, since Ink was a star sans so he could keep Error safe so CQ allowed it. Dust would have a bed in the same room as Ink and Error, then Geno and Fresh would share a room. CQ had a room downstairs again so she could help the boys when ever she could. and Assy, if he ever stayed over which he will now, Would stay in the guest room.

Once Cq was done with the beds they began to move the couch and tables. then brought the boxes in so they could put them away in the morning. CQ went to the car and picked up fresh and Geno, taking them to their beds and Assy got Ink and Error, forgetting Dust was in the back, she shut the door and locked it. He went inside and took the boys to their bed and laid them down. 

CQ realized Dust wasn't in the room and she ran out to the car to get the sleeping teen out of the car. Cq sighed and smiled. "Assy, you left Dust in the car" CQ said as she laid Dust down and tucked him in. Assy poped into the room and smiled slightly. "s-sorry, i didn't see him in the car." 

CQ smiled back and left the room, As she turned the light off she heard a light whimper. "m-mama...?"

She walked over to Error and knelt down by him. "yes baby?" she whispered. 

"Is... T-This o-our new room...?" he smiled lightly, still half asleep. CQ nodded and pet her son's head and smiled back. "yes it is baby, now go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" 

Error nodded and snuggled into Ink and fell back asleep. CQ smiled and left the room, slowly closing the door and going to her room and going to bed.

In the morning they had to Enroll all five kids into school, expesully Dust. The one who's never been educated. 

CQ sighed as she changed into her Pajamas. she sat on her bed and began looking at near schools, the closest one was a privet school, about nine blocks away from the house. She looked closer into the school and smiled as she found a school were all the kids could attend to. 

It was called K-12 (Yes im gonna do this because i'm a big fan of melanie martinez and i feel like this would be a ~~good~~ okay school them to go to)

The uniforms were cute and CQ knew that they'd be able to educate Dust and Error for the years they missed.

(incase you dunno what the uniform they they'd be wearing looks like and then they were blue pants with it and blue shoes)

CQ ordered the uniforms in the kid's sizes and put them on one day delivery.

She signed up for the school online for the boys and when she got them in, she shut off her phone and went to bed


	9. a hellful school

CQ went into Error, Ink and Dust's room and flicked the lights on at 5:30 am. "Kids. Wake upppp~" she smiled as dust was the first one to wake up. "What time is it...?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Time for school almost. Can you help me wake up everyone else?" she asked smiling. Dust nodded smiling back like a little kid. Dust snuck over to Error and Ink and jumped on the End of the bed, Causing Error to fall off the bed and make a glitched groan. Ink went to his friend and helped him off the floor. "D-dUst wh-AT the h3-LL!" Error glitched.

Dust smiled. "Mom Said were going to school!" CQ smiled at being called 'mom' by the boy. Error looked up at his mom and so did Ink. One of Inks eyes were a question mark as well.

CQ smiled and nodded, "I found a private school for you guys and all of you guys can go to it. its from kindergarten to high school." she said softly. 

Geno walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "w-why are you a-all wake so early?" he asked softly, holding one of his pokemon plushes in his arm. CQ smiled at her eldest son, "I found a school for all of you, so go eat breakfast while i see if the uniforms were delivered."

They all nodded and went into the kitchen while Geno got Fresh up.

CQ went outside and saw the package for the uniforms and brought them inside and smiled as she opened it to see blue and white uniforms inside. "Kids! come get your uniform!" she yelled. One by one they all ran inside the living room and got there uniforms. Fresh, looked at the uniform then at his mom. "m-ma..? will i be allowed to wear my glasses..?" he asked slightly as he gripped his uniform close to his chest.

"Probably not baby" she said softly as she looked at fresh's one messed up eye. "Are you worried about your one eye?"

Fresh nodded slightly. "Okay.. I'll see if you can try to wear something to cover it up. Just go get dressed" 

Fresh nodded again and went to his room and began to change out of his pajama's.

* * *

In Ink and Error's room they were all getting dressed. A small blush was on both Ink and Error's cheeks as they got dressed in front of each other.

Dust.. He didn't mind. He was used to it. He didn't exactly like how much bone was showing because of the sleeves. All of his old scars were showing and he hated that. how deep they looked. even though they were healed over, they were showing. When Error had first saw them, he slapped Dust across the face with tears in his eyes. 

That's when Dust quit. He stopped for his friend.

When he was taken from his family. He watched THEM kill his parents. and his little brother. His little brother's screams echo threw his head. He always had his brothers scarf with him. Mabey at this new school he'll wear it on his arm to cover the scars. 

Next thing he knew when he got out of zoning out he saw Ink and Error kissing while holding eachother. He gaged a bit and left the room.

Error smiled and he had a hand on Inks cheek. "I love you Inky" He smiled. Ink smiled back and kissed Error's nose. "love you more."

* * *

A pink pastel bus pulled up close to The five skeletons hose stopping in front of the boys. 

a old almost man was the driver. He smiled as the boys got on the bus to be greeted by allot of humans laughing and talking in the back.Errors grip tightened on Inks hand as he hid behind his friend. Fresh was the first one to get on the bus and Dust was the last one to get on. Fresh claimed a seat in the front, allowing Dust to sit by him. Geno sat alone to read and Error and Ink sat together. 

Ink placed a hand on Error's leg and looked out the window. Error smiled and held Inks hand and laid his head on him. "I'm scared.." Error whispered.

"about what?" he asked.

"Last time i was at school i was taken."

Ink hugged him lightly. "don't worry Error. You'll be fine"

Error nodded and snuggled into Inks waist. 

What was the odd thing that happened that once a girl with white and black hair got on, she began to sing. allot of the kids in the becack began to make fun of her. Her song, was the same melody of wheels on the bus. 

A smile crept on Fresh's face as he somehow knew what she was singing and began to hum to what she was singing. Fresh was sitting by the isle so he could see the girl singing.

what they didn't expect was for the bus to wreck. it ran off the road and went into the ocean when she was done singing.

Error stood up and looked out the window to see the fish and seaweed that was around the bus. Ink let Error sit on his lap so he could look at the sea life.

Geno, well. he fell asleep. And Dust didn't understand what was going on. he guessed this was normal. Though it wasn't. 

Out of nowhere the bus went into the sky. The young girl who was singing was called  _ crybaby _ by her friend. so her name was crybaby.

Ink and Error watched out the window at the pretty blue sky with the white clouds.

Once they got to the school the boys went to the office to get their schedules. They were put in to have all the same classes, though two of them had different lunches.

The five skeletons went into a classroom and it was small and pink. the teacher was at her desk doing cocaine and ignoring the students

Error stayed close to Geno or Ink and Fresh, honestly was being followed by Dust. 

Error sat down at one of the back tables and was hugging Ink's arm as the teacher stood up to greet the two late students.

"Class. Please tell Crybaby and Angala what happens after the bell"

in harmony the human students spoke, "All students are to be in their assigned class before the bell rings"

the girl named crybaby rolled her eyes and sat down at one of the tables, which was the one that Fresh and Geno were at.

Error gripped onto Inks hand and began working as everyone else did. 

* * *

The teacher, Mrs. Mikasa (the teacher didn't have a name give me a break) took a large piece of chalk and wrote _nap time_ on the board. So it must be time to sleep?

The five skeletons ended up sleeping close to each other, mainly Ink and Error. 

what they didn't expect was in the middle of nap time they heard singing again.

_"mommy why do i feel sad, should i give him away? or just feel bad. no no no, don't you choke, daddy chimed in go for the throat. for the throat for for the throat-"_

Error was mainly annoyed by the sounds as he grabbed onto Ink.

Ink held him close as he slept calmly. listening to the girls singing.

Error looked up as he saw another student up and walking around with a jar. the jar contained something big and orange. Error watched this girl release a snake in Crybaby's bed. 

As Crybaby laid down the snake wrapped around her and bit her. the snaked body lost its color as The girls eyes went all blck.

What was up with her..?

_"class fight"_


	10. a new friend

Recess. One of the four buys who went to school favorit.

Error hated trying to play in the uniform. It would get stained or probably rip. But to be honest he didn't care anymore. He slowly sat down on the grass and leaned on a set of swings. The voices rang in his head.

_ ~~something~~ _ _ ~~bad is about to happen~~ _

_ ~~Error get away from that area.~~ _

_ ~~LISTEN TO US!~~ _

_ ~~Error comic sans!! GET UP~~ _

By time he stood up. A fight broke out between Crybaby and another girl. Error thought her name was _Kelly_ , At Least that's what Geno said. 

Another girl, who was always by Crybaby's side, was being held back by some of Kelly's friends. Error moved the front of the fight, witnessing Kelly take out a pocket knife and cut the top of Crybaby's arm. The girl Made a piercing scream, then her eyes turned black. Error watched front row and center, her and the bully rise off the ground and Crybaby begin to choke out The girl. Error ran away from the fight and hid in one of the slides. Dust ran after him and tried to make him come out and calm down. Error only kicked him. "N-oO!" he screamed. Dust coughed and groaned from the kick and dragged Error out of the slide and held the boy's arms down to the match. 

Error made a yelp and had tears streaming down his cheeks as his mind flashed to each time he was forced down on the floor and wasn't aloud to move. "I-I'm SoRry.. P-lEa_Se DoN-T h_uRT mE" he whimpered weakly. Geno looked over at the two boys as he heard the teacher blow the whistle. the teacher separated Crybaby and Kelly. Then thought Error and Dust were fighting so She took All of them to the principal office waiting area.

Error was sitting by Crybaby and Dust had to sit by Kelly. Trying to break up whatever fight was happening. Error wiped his tears but they kept falling cause of the memories. "d....dust.. i'm s-orry i kicke-d you.." he whispered. Dust heard it and looked down. "It...Its fine.. i should have let you calm down yourself... i know about the memories you have.... and trust me... i have some too..." Dust spoke softly. Crybaby looked down at Error then at dust. "What happened to give you such a mental brake down?" she asked the glitched skeleton. Her voice was soft and smooth. "T..The c-ut that s-He gave YO-u. It... TrIGG-ered memO-Ries from when i ws T_aKEn" he whispered. Crybaby placed one of her hands on the boys head. Error looked up at the teenager and met her eyes. "Listen. No matter what happened. Rember that there are people who care about you. Do not worry." she smiled. Error nodded softly. "Oh! my name is Crybaby" She said smiling and put out her hand to shake his. He looked up at her and shook her hand. "E-Error" he spoke lightly.

Crybaby smiled and sat back in her seat and looked over at another student who was sitting there. He pulled out a clear bottle of something.. Pink pills. "What are those?" 

"prescription. The principal give them to people who misbehave. I'm on pink" he said as he swallowed two of them. Crybaby stood up, pulled a phone out of the ceiling probably and began to sing. Error watched her, her voice was calming as she sang. Allot of her songs cussed and he kinda enjoyed that. 

* * *

At the end of the school day Error sat in the seat next to Crybaby and was talking to her as they were going home. Ink still sat by Error, listening to what the two kids were talking about. Once the bus got to The five skeletons stop Error told Crybaby bye and got off, Running to his mom he hugged her tightly and smiled. "Mom! i Made a friend today!" he said smiling. The other four boys followed behind him and when they got inside they immediately began to change out of their clothes into their pajama's.

Error flopped onto his bed and made a small sigh, then a groan as Ink hopped on top of him and smiled. Error blushed lightly and held Inks hips. "And what may i ask are you doing?" he chuckled. Ink shrugged and laid down on Error. The glitched boy smiled and kissed Inks nose and nuzzled his neck. Ink blushed dark ass rainbow and looked into Error's eyes. Error blushed deeper and softly kissed Ink's lips(?) and held him closely. Smiling light aswell.


	11. another school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imm a cry, this chapter was long as hell. and it fucking deleted
> 
> im gonna skip allot of seans from the movie because im lazy and tired

_ "pathetic. can't even get up after your punishments. What kind of monster are you" Nightmare spit on the bleeding boy on the floor. Error had tears rolling down his cracked skull. Dust ran to his friend and lifted him off the floor. "You a-almost killed him! H-How would he be able to stand?!" He yelled. Error coughed up blood and closed his eyes. Nightmare didn't care. He grabbed Error by his scarf and threw him across the room. He then picked up Dust and held him against the wall by his neck. Dust coughed and fought Against the bigger monster. "n̷͎̳̒-̵͉͗̅O̶̡̥͒_̵̜̎̅ ̵̛̼S̸̡̅̑_̵̻̝̄̽-̵̆͌͜t̸̻̆O̷̬͕̊-̴̱͒P̷͉̚'' Error whispered. He slowly tried to get to his friend. Dusts arms slowly fell down to his side as his cheeks were red. Nightmare growled and dropped Dust onto the floor. "pathetic, both of you are'' _

Error woke up with a gasp and tears rolling down his cheeks. His head ached and his body stung. Ink groaned and looked up at Error, "Are you okay Error?" Ink whispered. Error sat up and shook his head. He placed his hands on his eyes and began to cry. "I'm scared.." He whispered back. "Error... it's okay we're safe now, ok?" Ink comforted his friend and rubbed his back softly. Ink yawned and hugged Error and nuzzled his neck. "Deep breaths. Your with your family, your safe. We're gonna protect you forever." Ink smiled.

Error nodded and sighed. He laid back down and held Inks hand. Ink smiled and kissed Error's cheek. Error smiled and fell back asleep while holding onto Ink.

What seemed like only a few minutes later CQ came into the room and woke the boys up. "Come on guys. This is almost your last day! You only have three days to learn at this school" She spoke lightly. Error groaned and weakly sat up. His head pounded as he slowly stood up, almost falling over. Ink helped Error and smiled, "let me help.." He whispered. Error nodded and let Ink help him get dressed. Error had a large blush across his face as Ink helped Error remove his pajamas. Ink looked into Error's eyes and smiled lightly and helped him into his uniform. Error smiled and sat down. letting Ink get dressed himself. Error rubbed his eyes and whimpered to himself. Ink looked at Error and slowly sat on his lap and kissed his nose, "Smile sweetie. come on. There is no need for you to be sad" 

Error's blush deepened and his nose slowly began to bleed. Ink smiled and wiped Error's nose and kissed him deeply, holding his face close. error held Ink closer and smiled lightly as they pulled away. 

On the bus Ink and Error sat by eachother again. They Were in eachothers arms and kissing. Error was rubbing Inks leg softly as they kissed, Error against the window and Ink pinning him.

Error pulled away to breath and Ink began to bit on Error's neck, finding his weak spot. 

Fresh, was sitting behind them, covering his ears. "Why doesn't the driver stop them?!" he snapped. 

Crybaby sighed, "He doesn't care. He's watching them, like the pervert he is" She spoke.

She laid her head back and sighed.

Error gripped Ink's shirt and panted from the neck teases. "I-Ink~!" he panted.

Ink bit harder on his neck and left a mark. Error groaned and gripped Inks back tightly.

And before they knew it they were at school again.

Ink and Error's first class today was drama. then lunch, and then another class that was doing show n tell.

_ Great _

Error walked to drama with Ink and sat in one of the back rows. The principle was talking about what the play was gonna be about.

"can we maybe choose someone to be? like the president of the united states?" crybaby asked.

"Are you kidding? Your kind is too soft and sensitive for a man's role" A random kid spoke. And Crybaby smirked. She stood up and began to sing. This song was actually clever. 

Error smiled at the creativity of her songs, Ink did as well. 

The girl was forced behind the stage and made her perform a odd little play. It was cute But.. Ink and Error and everyone else were under something. They couldn't move. they were forced to watch. Error tried to use his own magic to teleport but it wouldn't work.

"You're being brainwashed!" she yelled. "Can't you see what's happening?! Open your fucking eyes! WAKE UP!"

Error snapped out of whatever spell he was in and looked at Ink, a frightened look on his face. Ink stood up and pulled Error up. Error was scared and stumbled as he ran with Ink and the rest of the class.

All of the class ran into the principal's office and ripped limb by limb off his body. Error backed up from what was happening and held his skull. the screams of the kids as they killed the Princable echoed threw his head. Ink shook Error trying to calm him, yelling his name. Error looked up at Ink, tears stains on his black skull. 

Ink hugged Error and sighed. 

"Lets go to Lunch then we have show n tell then we go home"

Error nodded and avoided talking. He used his magic to teleport him and Ink to the cafeteria and whimpered lightly. After a bit Crybaby and Angelita Ran in and were smiling. "How did you guys get in here so fast? they just until just now" Crybaby said softly as she grabbed a tray for food. "We teleported. Were magic skeletons" Ink smiled and looked at the girl. "You guys are magic too?!" Angelita asked. The boys nodded.

"well we are too" 

Both girls blinked and they're eyes turned all back. Error smiled and grabbed a tray and handed Ink one. "How many of you guys are here?" Error asked. "Just us and another girl for now." Angelita spoke lightly.

Error nodded and began to take his plate as another girl walked over then walked away with Crybaby. Error looked at Crybaby then went to sit down. Him and the rest of his family sat at a table together.

Crybaby stood up and moved her black and white hair behind her ears, "I don't want no lunch box friends. no oh, I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no,Come to my house, let's die together Friendship that would last forever-" she got up on a table and sang while dancing and throwing plates. Error smiled. He thought that she must be so brave to be able to dance and sing without hesitation. 

Crybaby smiled as she and another girl did a handshake perfectly and they walked off to the other two magic girls. "I wanna join their group." Error said. He slowly stood up and teleported to the girls. "I wanna join your group of people who are magic" he said

Celeste Looked at Crybaby and then back at the boy. "Uhm. I don't think you like us though" she said lightly. Cry baby nodded lightly. "but me and my entire family have powers too. It's not that common for anyone to have these powers." He said almost loudly, his eyes glitching over

Crybaby placed a hand on Error's head and looked at the others. "come on. Why can't we let him join? He's the last person people can suspect and he could help us destroy this place" she said. Error looked at her. "destroy..?" 

His eyes went to stars, "I love destroying!" He smiled. Crybaby smiled and noticed another person with powers. "Holy.shit is she like us?" Magnolia asked and crybaby nodded.

"How do we get to her? she's with kelly" 

"food fight?" Error asked. "most girls that act like a Karen don't want food in their hair or on their clothes."

Crybaby smirked and looked at the others. "Okay. I'll start it. " she said. 

Error nodded but was also going to throw something. Crybaby hesitated to throw something so Error threw the first move and hit a human girl in the head.

"Owwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" she groaned.

Crybaby smiled and threw puding and took cover under a table.

Error maily fought with his family, laughing as his uniform got completely stained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas for who geno fresh and Dust should go to the prom with.  
> some of the other au sans' are in this school, like underfell sans, swap fell, yaknow, the bad ass sans'


End file.
